


Oscuras Tentaciones

by dianasicaru



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/pseuds/dianasicaru
Summary: Sé sabe  que de alguna forma los vampiros han vivido entre nosotros, la historia nos muestra incluso evidencia de eso.Que pasaría si nuestro hombre favorito perteneciera a este mundo de sombras?Un universo alterno donde todo es absolutamente distinto y los vampiros juegan el papel más importante, donde la única regla es:"No idealices a ningún humano, no te enamores de ninguno de ellos"





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este será un FIC demasiado fantasioso si lo vemos de esa manera, de hecho solo conservare o intentare que prevalezca la personalidad y esencia de todos y cada uno de los personajes aquí presentados, de verdad lo intentare, y agradeceré que me hagan sus comentarios de si les gusta o no verlos de esta manera, así que será una gran aventura que compartiremos todos juntos.
> 
> No que queda más que decirles solo que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando esta idea junto con mis colaboradoras Vimar y Day, donde todas las ideas para hacerlo salio de un chat en lafanficteca.net, si les gusta leer en español también son bienvenidos.

 

** PROLOGO **

Desde el inicio de los tiempos se creyó que los vampiros eran seres que podían vivir por muchísimos años, durante siglos enteros refundidos en la oscuridad, ocultos de los pueblos más cercanos en grandes castillos que atesoraban sus más grandes riquezas, sabiduría guardada durante toda su larga vida, saliendo solo para alimentarse y seguir sobreviviendo, algunos esperando con ansias el día en que por fin no despertaran del largo sueño, otros aprovechándose y haciendo de las suyas.

No era de desconocimiento que había seres superiores, los más antiguos que poseían los más grandes conocimientos, con poderes que un novato que con toda la disciplina jamás vencería, eran los que se dedicaban a salvar almas perdidas en ese mundo y orientarlas a vivir con ese tormento, enseñándolas a vivir la vida segundo a segundo, día a día, siglo a siglo; pero no todos querían hacer el bien, había seres malvados, oscurecidos con su pesada amargura, seres sin alma, que solo querían reclutar y contaminar el mundo, convirtiendo a diestra y siniestra, armando sus grandes ejércitos, utilizándolos cuando era necesario y generalmente como señuelos para atrapar a los más fuertes en su intento por salvarlos.

Y no es que fuera fácil deshacerse de ellos, generalmente los más antiguos, como les llamaban vagamente, constantemente estaban en movimiento, formaban equipos donde marcaban territorios y los protegían de cualquier intruso, esto dentro del lado ´BUENO´ como el lado ´MALO´ como ´los buenos´ si se le podía llamar de esa manera, ya que de cualquier forma sus almas estaban contaminadas también, pero al menos intentaban hacerlos comprender que su vida podía ser de provecho si así lo querían.

En los tiempos actuales las cosas se habían controlado aun mas, los vampiros ya no se ocultaban de las personas, si no que convivían en la rutina diaria con ellos, se podía decir que habían evolucionado a seres superiores, capaces de convivir con la gente sin sentir el oscuro deseo de perpetuar su alma y beber cada gota de sangre contenida en sus frágiles cuerpos, al menos para los que tenían mas tiempo en eso, sabían lo importante que era este detalle, y por eso se empeñaban en poder encontrar sustitutos que les ayudaran a los más nuevos a sobrellevar la contaminación y seguir una vida relativamente normal.

Ahora varios se desempeñaban en puestos regulares como cualquier otro, incluso en puestos importantes dentro del entorno social en la comunidad en que vivían y aunque preferían mantenerse en el anonimato, en muchas de las ocasiones era imposible, ´LOS NUEVOS´ como solían llamarlos, eran cada vez más rebeldes, tal vez era por los tiempos en los que estaban, el mundo había cambiado, era muy distinto a como los antiguos lo conocían desde hacía siglos, así que las nuevas generaciones tenían personalidades muy diferentes, tenían menos miedo en su alma, les gustaba salir y explorar, aprender mas de sus debilidades, conocer mas allá de sus límites y trabajar en sus adquiridas habilidades, los nuevos eran cada vez mas apáticos a las reglas, en especial a una, las mas importante: 

_ ´No idealices a ningún humano, no te enamores de ninguno de ellos´ _

Sin embargo, después de todo, procuraban mantenerse al margen, siempre vigilantes de los nuevos, el trato entre ambos bandos era simple, quien encontrara al nuevo convertido en su territorio, se encargaría de él, era una manera de mantener la paz, eso no significaba que no pudieran atraer a los de territorios distintos, pero eso complicaba mucho las cosas, en ocasiones el precio era demasiado alto que simplemente los dejaban, esperando convencerlos después en otras oportunidades, ambos lados tenían definida a su gente y conocían sus eslabones débiles en la cadena, y aunque no era una regla de convivencia que les gustara mucho, era la más sana, la acordada por los más antiguos desde hacía años, al menos habían logrado mantener cierta tranquilidad, y el conde Zoricus Carac de Biville, lo sabía muy bien, aunque ese era su nombre antiguo, solo sus enemigos lo conocían bien y solo algunos en el bajo mundo sabían su historia y lo que ocultaba, ahora era mucho mejor conocido por los pueblerinos y locatarios de los alrededores como el Conde Walter, a secas, propietario legitimo del castillo de Bodiam, un lugar alejado del gente, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se percatara de lo que sucedía en el pueblo, donde jamás se espero conocer a los tres chicos que cambiarían su vida por completo.

 


	2. Un final tormentoso

**UN** **FINAL** **TORMENTOSO**  
**CAPITULO** **1**

**GRANJA** **DE** **LOS** **MULDER’S**

Como todas las mañanas la señora de la casa se levantaba temprano para atender las labores del hogar.

Con cuatro hijos las tareas siempre empezaban en cuanto el sol salía por el horizonte, intentaba incluirlos en labores sencillas en el hogar, el más grande acababa de cumplir los 10 años y el segundo tenía siete, así que eran los que más contribuían a lado de su padre, ya fuera buscando leña, en temporadas de caza buscando en los bosques algún animal para llevar a casa, o a pescar, hacían un poco de todo.  
Esta mañana les había tocado ayudar en el granero, a levantar los huevos que las gallinas habían puesto mientras el padre ordeñaba un par de vacas que tenían, con eso tendrían leche para el día y tal vez harían un par de quesos pequeños si les daba tiempo y ganas.

Los otros dos eran demasiado pequeños aun, así que al despertar corrían de un lado a otro en el patio, el tercer hijo tenía cinco años y se encargaba de cuidar a la más pequeña de la familia, la única mujer, de tan solo tres años.

Eran una familia normal, con ocupaciones normales, se dedicaban a sembrar y consumían sus propios productos así como a la ganadería, vendían otro poco en el pueblo para seguir sosteniéndose.

Habían tenido tiempos difíciles, tiempos de crisis y con bebes que no podían alimentar, pero un día un buen hombre se apareció en su camino, al principio no les daba buena espina, era un conjunto entre falta de confianza y miedo, él les ayudaría a cambio de que William, el hombre de la casa fuera e hiciera unos trabajos para él en unas tierras que quería volver fértiles para cultivar, Sir. Walter es como lo llamaban y vivía en un gran castillo alejado de la ciudad, con hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque virgen que se extendían en montañas, sus dominios eran inmensos para la persona normal que decía el ser, ´Una persona normal como todos´ era el comentario que siempre salía cuando un montón de preguntas lo cuestionaban, pero había algo en él que parecía tenebroso, sus ojos parecían no tener alma, era como mirar al vacio y a pesar de estar abrigado todo el tiempo o en temporada de verano, cuando sin querer se rosaban con su piel, era helada como el hielo mismo, algo en él era muy distinto de lo que quería aparentar.

Después de un tiempo y de años trabajando hombro a hombro , los había ayudado y siempre estarían tremendamente agradecidos, gracias a él su hogar era prospero y a sus hijos jamás les hacía falta algo, los niños estudiaban en casa gracias a un maestro que él mismo había contratado, ya que la granja quedaba algo apartada del pueblo, y muchas veces las labores en casa ocupaban demasiado tiempo para estar viajando con los chicos, mas en temporadas de lluvias cuando se volvía imposible salir de aquellos terrenos.

Ellos por su parte le habían tomado cariño, jugaban alrededor de él, platicaban, y aunque el siempre se mostraba frio y distante, ajeno a sus algarabías y carcajadas, en ocasiones a escondidas podía ver que una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, sabían en su interior que la compañía de los niños de alguna manera alegraba sus días cuando iba de paso por la granja.

-¨Hijo… por que no le traes la taza de chocolate a Sir. Walter…¨

-¨Solo Walter, Teena… por favor…¨- le suplica él mientras cuelga su gabardina en el perchero y se sienta en una de las sillas de la sala, cerca de la chimenea.

-¨Lo siento… ¨- se disculpa apenada limpiando sus manos en el mandil y levantando unas cosas de la gran sala- ¨Vamos cariño… Alex… tráete de una vez la canasta de pan, dile a tu padre que Walter está en casa…¨

-¨Si mama…¨- y el niño sale disparado hacia otro lado de la casa.

Samantha, la pequeña integrante se acerca a pasos torpes hasta las piernas de el gran hombre, él sin dudarlo la carga en sus brazos y al sienta en sus rodillas, ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero eso no lo incomoda de ninguna manera, aun así, a pesar de estar hablando la niña parece hipnotizada en el sonido de su voz, no entendían que le llamaba la atención, pero eso siempre sucedía, Sam podía estar de lo más inquieta y justo cuando él llegaba, ella solo se relajaba.

-¨ ¿Crees que William pueda quedarse conmigo en el castillo un par de días? Necesito que se terminen unas cosas, no te lo pediría pero necesito que este allá el mayor tiempo posible, de hecho… por qué no vienen todos, el castillo es lo suficientemente grande para que puedan estar todos sin incomodar a absolutamente nadie…¨

-¨No… no Walter no podríamos… estos niños no se aguantan y…¨

-¨Solo un par de días Teena… los necesito allá, eso nos ahorraría muchísimo tiempo… William se ha vuelto como mi mano derecha, es mi enlace con algunos negocios que tengo en el pueblo, tengo cosas que me gustaría que  entendiera mejor y eso solo lo puedo hacer si ustedes vivieran allá conmigo…¨

-¨No podemos dejar la granja… es todo lo que tenemos, fue herencia de mi padre cuando nos casamos, es lo único que tenemos, no podemos abandonarlo¨

-¨No les estoy pidiendo que lo dejen… podemos contratar a alguien que se encargue de mantener todo en orden aquí, pueden venir cada 15 días…¨

-¨Señor… Walter… un gusto tenerlo en casa¨- dice William estrechando su mano.

-¨Pase al pueblo por algunas cosas y quise venir a visitarlos… de una vez hablar de algunas cosas… le comentaba a Teena que te necesito allá mas tiempo… tal vez indefinido…¨

La pareja se mira a los ojos nerviosos y William se sienta en uno de los sillones frente a él.

-¨Pero… Mis hijos me necesitan aquí… no puedo dejarlos¨

Walter niega con la cabeza y sonríe, buscando en su cabeza las palabras correctas, necesitaba de de William allá si quería que todo creciera como lo tenía planeado, era mucho mejor que trabajara con él, un hombre normal que inspiraba mucha mas confianza.

-¨Estoy diciendo que pueden irse todos… no solo tu… estoy seguro que a la gente ahí le gustara tener a estos pequeños correteando por ahí a ver mi viejo trasero todo el tiempo en el castillo¨

Todos se ríen y el pequeño Jeffrey se burla en voz baja por lo que acaba de decir jalando la falda de su madre.

-¨Dijo ´trasero´ mama…¨- vuelve a reírse- ¨Trasero…¨

-¨Si cariño…¨- soba su cabeza dulcemente- ¨No sentimos agradecidos con usted, pero no queremos incomodar allá, estos niños…¨- suspira- ¨no queremos que sean un problema para usted… ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros…¨

Walter asiente con la cabeza mientras vuelve a mirar a Sam tranquila en su regazo, jugando con la cadena del reloj que sale de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.  
Se queda en silencio por un momento, pensativo, la realidad de las cosas es que tenía un ligero presentimiento a todo, había algo que no le gustaba, los senderos por los que había estado caminando habían cambiado, algunas flores se comenzaban a marchitar, algo en el ambiente le decía que las cosas estaban mal, que algo terrible se avecinaba.

Él tenía demasiados enemigos, y muchos de ellos no estarían de acuerdo con la estrecha relación que tenia con esta familia en particular, con una familia humana, o simplemente podía ser una lucha por dominio de territorios nuevamente.  
Aunque esa guerra hacia mucho se había dado por ´terminada ´estaban en un periodo de descanso, pero sabía muy en su interior, aunque no le gustara, que esa paz no sería por mucho tiempo.

-¨Solo creo que sería más conveniente para todos… al menos por una temporada… por este invierno hasta que empiece la primavera… de cualquier forma no hay mucho que sembrar en estos meses y los animales que tienes … bueno pues pondré a alguien que se encargue de ello… alguien de mi entera confianza… no tendrán que preocuparse por ello…¨

-¨ ¿Iremos a vivir a un castillo?!!!!¨- dice uno de los niños asombrado entrando a la habitación.

-¨Por diosss Fox!!! ¿Dónde te metiste…? mira que sucio estas…¨- le dice la madre sacudiendo un poco de tierra de su ropa- ¨Ve a limpiarte y cambiarte… la comida estará en cualquier momento…¨

-¨Viviremos en un castillo¨- grita mientras sale corriendo a su habitación.

-¨Discúlpelo… es algo aventurero y esto debe de tenerlo encantado…¨

-¨ ¿Eso es un ´Si´ entonces?¨

Tiempo después…

El invierno había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaron, la vida en el castillo era buena para todos, los niños estaban más seguros y fascinados por todas las cosas que había en el lugar, la gente se había portado espléndidamente con todos.

Tenna participaba en las labores que pudiera, generalmente en la cocina, en el castillo no había muchas personas, eran alrededor de cuatro mujeres las que ayudaban en las labores domesticas que incluían tener limpio todo, y al parecer solo comían ellos, no los demás, más bien solo una sola persona, y ese era Walter, no lo había visto sentado a la mesa ni una sola vez, casi siempre estaba en su despacho, o en un ala del castillo que era parte de de los lugares a los que el había pedido se mantuvieran alejados, era como su privacidad y ellos respetaban totalmente todo eso, no les interesaba saber si ocultaba algo ¿qué tan malo podía ser? al final los había ayudado hasta ahora demasiado, no tenían motivos para desconfiar.

Ese día estaban alistando todo para regresar unos días a la granja, el trabajo estaba demasiado tranquilo, el invierno había sido intenso pero ahora a inicios de febrero el frio parecía ya no congelar los huesos, así que irían un par de días a revisar la casa y que todo estuviera en orden.

Sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, Walter no había estado de acuerdo, algo mencionaba de que el tiempo no era optimo, el tenía que viajar y regresaría al medio día, estaba algo inquieto, pero es que algo en el aire no le olía nada bien, algo no se sentía bien.

Al final sin poder detenerlos, permitió que se fueran, en cuanto regresara el iría a cerciorarse de que hubieran llegado sanos y salvos a casa, y que regresaran de la misma manera al castillo.

La granja estaba en orden, la gente que habían contratado para atenderla era de lo más amable y responsable, todos habían pasado un buen invierno.

Prepararon el desayuno como era costumbre en casa, huevos que acaban de recoger en la mañana, algo de pan recién traido del pueblo con una mermelada que Teena había hecho en el castillo, café para los adultos y leche caliente para los pequeños.

Sam aun no despertaba y permanecía en uno de los cuartos con su hermano Jeffrey, quien estaba coloreando en unas hojas que había encontrado.

Los otros dos andaban afuera, en algún lugar seguramente haciendo algo que su padre les encargo.

-¨MAMAAAAAA!!! MAMAAAAAAA!!!¨- se escucha el grito de uno de ellos que entra corriendo a la cocina, con la ropa salpicada en lodo y ramas o hierba seca en la cabeza.

-¨Por diosss!!! ¿¿Fox que te pasa??¨

La madre se acerca de inmediato al pequeño, y este solo se abraza de ella temblando de miedo.

El ambiente se vuelve de pronto mas frio, el aire que se respira más pesado y helado, detalles de los que solo Walter se percata y de inmediato se levanta.

-¨Vallan por los niños, los veo en el auto en unos segundos…¨

Y sale antes de que puedan verlo de la habitación, dejándolos totalmente desconcertados.

-¨Voy por los niños…¨- el padre se va de inmediato a la habitación de sus pequeños.  
Tenna separa a Fox de sus faldas y lo toma por los hombros, asustándose al ver en uno de sus brazos el rasguño profundo de quien sabe que criatura en el bosque.

-¨Por dios Fox!!!¨- toma una frazada y rompe un pedazo para amarrarla en su brazo y hacer algo de presión- ¨¿Qué paso ahí afuera? ¿Dónde está Alex?¨

Pero el pequeño no lograba hacer salir ni un solo sonido de su boca, estaba asustado, impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

-¨ ¿FOX...?... ¿me escuchas?...¨- lo mueve de los hombros mas efusiva, intentando que salga del shock- ¨Cariño… hijo…¨

El niño se observa el brazo y la venda rustica que su madre le ha hecho, como la sangre comienza a manchar la tela, era la sabana favorita de su hermana, una rosa con azul y pequeñas flores.

Por un momento su mente viajaba a ver a su hermana pequeña, acostada en esa sabana en el pasto del patio de su casa, y la manera en la que sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su cara entre los caireles color marrón que pesadamente se le venían a la frente.

-¨FOX!!!¨

-¨Sam no está en el cuarto…¨- dice el padre cargando a Jeffrey.

-¨ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está?¨

-¨Cariño vete al auto… lleva a los niños a Fox y Jeffrey, buscare a Sam, no debe estar lejos ok… vete…¨

-¨Pero…¨

Un gran estruendo en el cielo se escucha, seguido de uno más fuerte.

Indicadores de lluvia, venia una fuerte tormenta, no entendían como si el día parecía despejado, pero de pronto al ver hacia afuera, un golpe de aire helado los recibió helándoles el cuerpo.

-¨Vamos vamos Teena… te alcanzare en un minuto…¨

Cada uno parte carrera hacia su destino, Tenna por su lado llega al carro de Walter y sube rápido a los niños, asustada, desconcertada, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía sentir ese miedo en el ambiente que no dejaba que su corazón dejara de palpitar acelerado en su pecho.

-¨Fox cariño ¿Qué viste? ¿En donde esta tur hermano?¨

-¨Ellos…¨- dice Fox ausente, en voz muy baja- ¨Ellos lo tienen… se lo llevaron mama…¨

-¨ ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes se lo llevaron cariño?¨

-¨Ellos mama…¨- Por fin mira a su madre, con los ojos rojos mientras unas lagrimas se escapan de ellos- ¨Se lo llevaron y no pude detenerlos mama… lo intente y no pude… se lo llevaron mama…¨

-¨Mami…¨- dice Jeffrey algo asustado.

-¨Todo estará bien cariño… Fox ¿quiénes se llevaron a Alex?¨

-¨Mami…¨- insiste el pequeño.

-¨Jeff… por favor…¨

-¨Ellos nos mataran a todos mama… a todos… uno de ellos me lo dijo…¨

El sonido de esas palabras hace que se le ponga a Teena la piel de gallina, tal vez se trataba de algunos forasteros, ladrones que estaban buscando que llevarse en sus tierras.

-¨Mami…¨- vuelve a insistir más efusivamente- ¨Aquel hombre no deja de vernos¨- señala por la péquela ventana del vehículo- ¨Me da miedo…¨

Los ojos de Teena se abren de par en par, al ver a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre delgado de cabello largo, parado estático, unos metros más allá entre unos árboles.  
No parecía moverse, pero los miraba fijamente.

-¨Mama… ¨- le jala de la ropa- ¨Mama…¨

Tenna voltea y sigue el pequeño dedo de su hijo hasta donde le indica, dos hombres más los vigilan desde el otro lado.

Voltea a todos lados intentando ver a William o a Walter, pero no puede ver a nadie, y aunque lo hombres solo parecen estar acechando, sentía la necesidad de salir de sus vista, sacar a sus hijos e intentar ponerlos a salvo.

Intentaba reconocer sus rostros pero era gente que jamás había visto por esos lugares, en toda su vida en la granja jamás esa clase de gente había merodeado por ahí.

Espero unos segundos más, pero la ansiedad y desesperación se apoderaban de su cuerpo, las palabras de Walter que esperaran en el auto y sus ojos de alerta le hacían pensar que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba saber en dónde estaban los demás, donde estaba Sam y Alex, tal vez merodeando asustados, Sam apenas era una bebe, si no caía presa de esta gente podía serlo de cualquier animal en el bosque, alguna zanja, ella apenas caminaba bien.  
Y tomando la decisión que creyó mas acertada en ese momento salió del auto con Jeffrey en brazos y con Fox tomado de la mano, corriendo en dirección al bosque, adentrándose en el, mirando hacia atrás para ver si la seguían pero los hombres parecían estar en donde mismo.

En el interior del bosque había un pequeño cuarto que usaba William cuando la noche caía antes de que pudiera regresar, sembraban algunas cosas alrededor, pero más bien era para cuando tenía que ir de pesca, el mar quedaba bastante lejos y lo usaba como refugio o descanso antes de llegar a casa, estaba retirado de la cabaña pero sabía que llegaría, la adrenalina en su cuerpo le hacía no sentir cansancio aunque su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho y sus pulmones pidieran cada vez mas y mas aire.

Volteaba en cada oportunidad pero nadie parecía seguirlos.

Los rayos seguían tronando en el cielo, algunas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, solo esperaba que William encontrara a Sam y se refugiara con ella en donde pudiera.

Un grito desgarrador contamino el ambiente haciendo que Teena se detuviera de golpe y buscara refugio agachándose intentando esconderse entre la maleza junto a un árbol.

-¨ ¿Qué fue eso mami?¨- dice temeroso el más pequeño.

-¨Shhhtt… shhttt cariño…¨

Tapa la boca del pequeño, agitada, respirando como puede, atenta a cada sonido, mirando a todos lados.  
Vuelve a tomar fuerzas y continúa su camino, tenía que llegar a ese lugar, necesitaba que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

Cuando por fin estaba unos metros de llegar, un olor a quemado empezó a llegar a nariz, alzo la vista y vio la columna de humo en el cielo, era rumbo a la cabaña, no podía ser, ´¿qué estaba pasando?´, se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Caminó a paso más lento intentando ver más allá, cuando de pronto un grito de nuevo se escucho en el ambiente, esta vez de un niño, de Sam .

William por su parte había regresado a la casa en busca de la pequeña, buscando en cada escondite mientras los truenos retumbaban en las ventanas, haciendo que un escalofrió permanente estuviera en su cuerpo.

Se sentía desesperado, los truenos lo volvían loco, no saber qué pasaba lo tenía fuera de sí, solo sabía que debía escapar, que debía hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a sus hijos a como diera lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente descansando un poco a la mitad de la casa con las manos en la cintura intentando recobrar algo de energía, cuando de reojo vio pasar algo por afuera de la ventana.

Se acerco de inmediato y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado.

Eran varias personas, vestidas con atuendos que jamás había visto por esos lugares, pero muy parecidos a los de Walter.

Eran 5, entre ellos una mujer de cabello negro, tan oscuro que resaltaba en su piel avejentada y demacrada, una piel pálida, casi tan blanca como la nieve de invierno.  
Una gran capa de piel se arrastraba a cada paso lento y tranquilo que daba, no podía dejar de verlos, todo en ellos le impresionaba, le daba curiosidad y miedo a la vez.

Pero algo en William, algo en su memoria se removía, el conocía a esa mujer, estaba casi seguro de que la había visto algunas veces en el despacho de Walter.

Hacia un par de semanas, cuando él estaba camino por el pasillo del castillo para llevarle unos papeles a firmar, la puerta del despacho estaba entre abierta, toco un par de veces y al ver que habían caso omiso a su llamado con la confianza brindada ya, abrió de poco a poco la puerta y fue cuando la vio, parada cerca de un librero en las sombras de la habitación, no había podido ver su cara, solo su cuerpo esbelto y alto, enfundada en un vestido rojo sangre y un gran saco de pieles exóticas, su sola mirada le había hipnotizado.

Estaba seguro que era la misma persona que ahora aminaba tranquilamente enfrente de su cabaña, con su hijo tomado de la mano.

-¨Alex…¨- dijo en un susurro desde la ventana.

Y como si sus palabras se hubiera escuchado a kilómetros, el caminar de todos se detuvo en seco, William de inmediato intento esconderse entre las cortinas, espero unos segundos que parecieron eternos y volvió a asomarse, pero ya no podía ver a nadie, se estiro lo mas que pudo, intentando ver más allá, cuando unas manos frías como el hielo lo tomaron por el cuello y sin darle oportunidad de si quiera decir algo, cayo inconsciente en el piso.

-¨Ya sabes a donde llevarlo…¨- retumbo la voz de una mujer en la habitación.  
-¨Si mi señora…¨

Contesta de inmediato un hombre alto y robusto a lado de ella, tomando el cuerpo débil y casi sin vida de William como si de un saco de papas se tratara, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras avanzaba hacia afuera de la casa.

-¨Vamos Alex… andando… la fiesta apenas está comenzando¨

La mujer vuelve a tomar la mano del niño, y este como totalmente ensimismado en la voz de la mujer solo se deja llevar.

El fuego, los arboles y las nubes que hacían todo más oscuro, apenas y el aire se podía respirar bien.

Walter se había deshecho de algunos cuantos pero pese a todo su esfuerzo estaba solo, de la manera que pudo al ver que todo se estaba saliendo de control hizo saber que necesitaba ayuda, pero por lo pronto necesitaba ingeniársela solo, sacar a la familia que tanto les habían ayudado de todo esto, no podía permitir que les pasara algo.

Observaba atento todo y los modos en que podía lograr recatar a los niños.

Habían iniciado una gran fogata cerca de una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, y hasta donde se había percatado tenían a la familia adentro, los gritos de Sam se escuchaban, estaba asustada.

Tenía que idear algo rápido, pero por donde viera eran demasiados para él solo, no podría llegar a ellos sin ser visto, era imposible.

Antes de que una mano se posara en su hombro él en una maniobra lo tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-¨Soy yo… soy yo Walter…¨

Y solo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, regresando la mirada a la cabaña, y después a su colega.

-¨Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba…¨

-¨No andaba lejos… ¿y ahora? ¿Que se trae la condes?... esa mujer, tenemos que hacer algo con ella… creí  que ya habían hablado¨

-¨Lo hicimos, hace un par de semanas, creí que había entendido¨

-¨ ¿En que quedaron?... porque al parecer lo que le dijiste le importo poco…¨

-¨Ya hablaremos después Vladimir, ahora necesitas ayudarme a sacar a todos de ahí… con vida…¨

El otro se endereza, sacude sus manos para después tronar sus dedos.

-¨Tengo una idea… solo… bueno tu sabrás que hacer… te ayudare… ammm ves a aquellos hombres¨- señala inquieto y emocionado a la vez- ¨La cabaña tiene una puerta de ese lado… voy a intentar llamar la atención de ellos rumbo al sur, de donde vienen los demás, no deben de tardar, solo debo ser rápido, estoy seguro que me topare con los chicos en el camino y me ayudaran, mientras tu intenta sacar a la familia¨  
Walter asiente y Vladimir se marcha de inmediato sigiloso entre los árboles.

Minutos y minutos que parecían una tortura pasaron, los gritos de Sam le estremecían el cuerpo, eran unos niños y esa mujer no tenia escrúpulos, no tenia alama, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz.

Por fin la ventaja estaba delante de sus ojos y no perdió tiempo para acercarse a la cabaña, Vladimir había hecho la distracción y se habían ido tras él, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que los otros le encontraran para ayudarlo.

Entro abriendo la puerta de apoco, sabía que estaba ella adentro, y sabia que lo estaba esperando, era demasiado lista, pero jamás se imagino lo que estaba por ver, por su cabeza no pasaba que ella fuera tan cruel, así que cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la habitación, donde solo unas velas alumbraban, quedo boquiabierto, casi podía decir que su corazón se había detenido por un segundo ante tal imagen.

-¨ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Walter? ¿Creí que esta familia significaba mas para ti?¨

La imagen sobrepasaba cualquier cuento de fantasía que hubiera leído, cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en sus tantos años de vida inmortal.

Ella siempre había sido excéntrica, le gustaba ser llamativa, le gustaba usar cosas caras, verse imponente, por eso tenía tantos súbditos a sus pies.

-¨Teníamos un acuerdo…¨

-¨Callate Walter y escúchame…¨

Alguien atrás de él lo sienta en una silla, en ese momento se sentía tan impotente que ni tanta experiencia y dominio de lo que le rodeaba le servía, esa familia significaba mucho para él, y ella lo sabía, por eso le hacia semejante cosa.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentada en una silla, cruzada de piernas tranquilamente como si lo que pasaba a su alrededor fuera lo más común, y es que para ella estas cosas pasaban de manera natural, torturar a las personas era su sello personal, su marca de que ella había pasado por aquel lugar, nadie de todos era capaz de lo que ella lograba hacer, algo en su aura enfermaba y enviciaba el ambiente.

Con el chasquido de sus dedos, de inmediato le pasaron una gran copa de oro llena de diamantes y brillos, otra de sus excentricidades.

-¨¿Una copa Walter?¨

-¨¿Qué quieres?... creí que te había dejado todo muy en claro la vez que te vi…¨

Ella le da un largo sorbo a su bebida, saboreando el sabor gota a gota mientras se deslizaba espesamente por su garganta.

-¨Upss…¨- se ríe limpiando una gota de la comisura de sus labios y se levanta de la silla con la copa en la mano, acercándose cadenciosamente y lentamente a Walter, se pasa la lengua por los labios con una sonrisa perversa y con su largo y huesudo dedo toma residuos de de la copa, su uña roja brillante hacían confundir la sangre de su color real, y con un delicado movimiento la puso en los labios de Walter para después depositar un beso- ¨¿Me extrañabas cariño?¨

-¨Por qué no dejas ir a esta gente y hablamos… solo déjalos ir… son unos niños… no los necesitas…. No te sirven…¨  
Ella se ríe, se escuchaban los lamentos y lloridos de los niños que con los ojos vendados eran ajenos a lo que pasaba, agradecía eso, al menos no podían ver como sus padres yacían en una cama desangrándose poco a poco, no les quedaba mucho tempo.

-¨ ¿En verdad te interesan estos humanos Walter? Te has sensibilizado demasiado cariño… tu no eras así…¨

Camina de nuevo hacia los pequeños y alza en mentón de uno de ellos.

-¨ ¿Así que te gusta convivir con esta gente ahora…? mmmhh… ¿Qué les ves? Míralos… débiles, escuálidos… ¿De qué te sirven? ¿Qué planeas con ellos? No sirven de nada…¨

-¨Deja ir a los niños… solo déjalos ir… están asustados, son inocentes, no tienen nada que ver en nuestros negocios…¨  
Vuelve a reírse y se acerca a la pequeña, tomándola en brazos, pasando su uña por la mejilla, acariciando los caireles castaños.  
-¨Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto que no sabes de mi, querido Walter…¨- le dice mirando a la pequeña fijamente- ¨Antes… antes de que fuera lo que soy ahora… de que me convirtiera en este… este horrible ser inmortal¨- dice en tono de furia y asco- ¨… antes de todo esto …¨- se queda en silencio  unos segundos- ¨…Yo tenía una pequeña… y me la arrebataron Walter, me la quitaron de los brazos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlos… se la llevaron…¨- pasa la lengua por sus labios buscando autocontrol- ¨… y… bueno… la mataron… la mataron como si de cualquier cosa se tratara… creo que nunca podre superar eso, menos en este cuerpo seco que no sirve para nada… ¿de qué sirven tantas vidas tanta inmortalidad si estoy seca por dentro Walter?¨- le pregunta molesta mientras acuna a la pequeña Sam en sus brazos- ¨Mi dulce pequeña no tenía la edad de esta niña… pero… me recuerda muchísimo a ella… más de lo que me gustaría…¨

-¨ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Por qué no me lo dices ya y terminamos con todo esto de una vez por todas?¨

Ella le da la niña a unos de sus acompañantes y vuelve a Walter, jalando la silla y sentándose delante de él.

-¨ ¿En dónde está Antonie?...¨

Walter lo mira con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-¨No te hagas el estúpido… sabes muy bien quien es Antonie… ¿En dónde está escondido ese maldito bastardo?¨  
Ahora es Walter a quien se le dibuja una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¨ ¿Qué te hizo Antonie esta vez?¨

-¨¿Te da mucha risa no?... ese maldito se metió en mi territorio y se llevo a una docena de mi gente, matando a su paso a varias personas de confianza que tenia… ese no era el trato que teníamos Walter…¨

-¨Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto… yo…¨

-¨Tu tienes todo que ver en esto… tu pusiste las reglas… exijo… no no no… demando Walter que esto se solucione… quiero a mi gente de nuevo mas una docena de su asquerosa gente…¨

Walter niega con la cabeza nervioso, sabía bien que este juego necesitaba detenerse ya o no lograría sacar con vida a sus amigos, los niños estaban tranquilos, pero temía que en cualquier momento todo se saliera de control.

-¨Ok… pero necesito algo de tiempo y…¨

-¨No me has entendido bien Walter… la solución la necesito ya… tiempo es algo que no tienes…¨

-¨No puedo hacer nada ahorita… necesito ir a ver a Antonie y…¨

-¨Entonces…¨- lo interrumpe de inmediato con una sonrisa- ¨ entonces si sabes donde esta ¿no es así?... ok esta es la condición para que yo deje ir a esta miserable gente a la que llamas ahora amigos… solo… solo dime donde está y yo me encargare del resto… estoy en mi derecho de darle una lección…¨

-¨Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera Diana… tú lo sabes bien… esto provocara mas rencillas de las que deseamos… estamos buscando la paz entre todos y…¨

-¨La paz la estas buscando tu Walter, defendiendo a tontos humanos como estos… podríamos colonizar y ser indestructibles tu y yo… podríamos conquistar el mundo… tenerlo a nuestros pies… pero prefieres que esos estúpidos sentimientos te ganen… por esta gente…¨

Walter niega con la cabeza exasperado, el tiempo se agotaba.

-¨Ese es el trato Walter… necesito a…¨

La puerta se azota de repente dejando entrar un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello rubio, con un traje rojo borgoña que lo hacía lucir impecable y pulcro.

-¨ ¿Sigues enojada por esos idiotas Diana…? Esos malditos no sirven de nada¨

-¨Antonie cierra la boca…¨- le grita Walter enojado por su  rebeldía, siempre había sido algo irreverente, y le gustaba exasperar a Diana, no era la primera vez que estas cosas sucedían, el detalle es que jamás habían involucrado a gente que le importara, esta vez era distinto.

-¨Valla valla… hasta que te apareces… mi querido Antonie…¨

-¨ ¿Qué diablos quieres Diana…? ¿Tenemos que estar en esta pocilga oliendo a asquerosos humanos…? Diablos… por qué no vamos a un territorio neutral y arreglamos esto… ya sabes… tu y yo…¨- le mira seductoramente- ¨Siempre hemos podido… ya sabes arreglar estas cosas de la mejor manera…¨

Este último comentario hace que Walter le lance una mirada a Antonie que podría atravesarlo, tenía que dejar de jugar con ella, la paciencia de todos estaba en sus límites, además, ese comentario hasta cierto punto lo hería, ¿a caso estos dos tenían cosas que ver juntos como lo insinuaba?, Diana ya no significaba nada para él desde hace mas años de los que podía recordar, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la idea de escuchar esta clase de confesiones de cama.

-¨Mi querido Antonie… tu siempre tan atento… pero tienes razón… este no es el lugar apropiado…¨

Si algo tenía Diana es que la galanura de los hombres siempre la había conquistado, los hombres eran su más terrible perdición, por ellos había cometido los más grandes errores de su vida, por hombres como Antonie se había convertido en lo que era hoy.

Después de verse por unos minutos, Diana sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y chasqueo los dedos.

-¨Mason, guía a los niños con Walter…¨- le ordena mientras Antonie sale de la cabaña.

-¨Necesito sacar a los padres de los niños también…¨- dice con voz autoritaria.

-¨Por supuesto…¨- le sonríe- ¨Son todos tuyos cariño…¨

 Walter desconfiado sale por la puerta, echando un último vistazo para cerciorarse que en verdad guiarían a los niños.

Ya afuera, caminando apenas unos metros el calor de una gran explosión los abatió haciendo que Walter tomara a los tres pequeños cubriéndolos en su regazo, observando como la cabaña se incendiaba y se consumía en las llamas de un total infierno.

-¨ ¿QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO DIANA?!!!!¨- le grita molesto.

Diana comienza a reírse con la niña en brazos.

-¨Dame a la pequeña… el trato fue…¨

-¨Los humanos te han vuelto demasiado débil Walter… no hay trato cariño, merecías una lección… VAMONOS!!!!¨- grita a todo pulmón que hasta las aves en los arboles se alborotan y comienzan a emprender su vuelo despavoridas.

Y un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos comenzaban a escabullirse entre la maleza y los arboles en el bosque hasta que en unos segundos solo quedaban Walter y los pequeños temblando de miedo escondidos entre su gran saco.

Y como si el cielo reconociera la tristeza que se apoderaba de los corazones de los pequeños, la angustia e impotencia que sentía Walter al ver como se habían llevado a Sam, el cielo comienza a retumbar y las primeras gotas de agua comienzan a mojar sus ropas, para segundos después dar paso a una lluvia fina apenas perceptible, apagando poco apoco las llamas que danzan frente a sus ojos.

-¨Vámonos… ¨- alienta a los chicos a emprender el paso- ¨Vamos chicos… tenemos que irnos…¨

-¨Pero mama y papa estaban…¨- dice Fox con voz temblorosa mirando a la cabaña.

-¨No están más… vamos debemos seguir…¨- le dice empujándolo suavemente para que emprenda el camino mientras toma entre sus brazos al pequeño Jeffrey.

Fox comienza a dar pequeños pasos sin dejar de mirar el las columnas de humo que se alzan hasta el cielo.

-¨Vamos niños… vamos¨- les apresura Walter.

Alex sin pesarlo toma a su hermano de la mano y la aprieta confianza, intentando brindarle el valor para seguir, intentando hacerle sentir la confianza que él estaba a su lado.

Se miran fijamente por unos segundos, Alex acomoda su suéter y le da su bufanda.

-¨Todo estará bien…¨- se acerca a él para susurrarle unas palabras que se le quedarían marcadas por siempre a Fox en el alma- ¨Los vengaremos… te lo prometo…¨.

Y con esto mientras la lluvia comienza a caer más intensa y apaga los restos de fuego en la cabaña, caminan tomados de la mano, huérfanos, solos, dejando atrás los cuerpos de sus padres, que arden incesantes hasta consumir cada rastro de ellos, hasta que la lluvia y el aire desaparece hasta la más minúscula ceniza de su presencia en el mundo, y en los corazones de estos pequeños comienza a sentirse una sed de fría venganza.

**CONTINUARA** …

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden de dejar un comentario...


End file.
